X-Force Vol 1 20
| StoryTitle1 = Assault on Graymalkin | Synopsis1 = Earth Orbit A new Stark Enterprise satellite is about to be launched and turned online. As the shuttle sends the satellite into orbit, it suddenly hits an unseen object in space and ricochets into space. The shuttle team is astonished to see a gigantic ship uncloak in front of them. Washington, D.C. Henry Gyrich meets with Val Cooper and asks for her help in dealing with the appearance of this new ship. She tells him that this is way out of the jurisdiction of X-Factor. He tells her that it is believed to be Cable's ship and she immediately tells him to get SHIELD involved. SHIELD Helicarrier Bridge demands to be brought back in now that this ship of Cable's has appeared. Fury wonders why he left SHIELD in the first place. He also makes a deal to give SHIELD something for allowing him to be brought onto the team. Fury contacts James Rhodes at Stark Enterprises. He tries to demand that SHIELD be allowed to enter the ship but Rhodey tells him that the ship was discovered by talking out his satellite in space. This allows him the salvage rights and he wants to tag along to enter the ship along with SHIELD. Camp Verde X-Force tries to get adjusted to their new base. Lila Cheney has brought them a communication array and they are working on fixing it. When they finally do they hear a report of the discovery of this ship. They immediately believe it is Graymalkin, Cable's ship and want to get to it quickly to try to salvage what they can from it. Lila teleports them onto the ship. Graymalkin X-Force arrives and Sam is greeted immediately by the Professor, who he recognizes as "Ship". He tries to find out what he can but learns that Ship is now called Professor and seems to not know of any of the occurrences while they knew it as Ship. They also learn that it was created years into the future. Norwell, Massachusetts Tina tries to convince Vanessa to finally leave her room. She tells her that her hiding has gone on for too long and she needs to come out. Vanessa finally agrees, but tells her that she will not like what she sees. Vanessa walks out the door and Tina is surprised to see that Vanessa has morphed into an image of her. Australian Outback In an Australian bar, Domino enters and finds Grizzly drinking alone. She tells him that he needs to help her find Cable's "brat-pack". Grizzly tries to tell her no, but Domino persuades him to change his mind and he finally agrees. Graymalkin A SHIELD team is assembled and about to dock with Graymalkin. They suit up and step out of the ship. Bridge immediately gets to work on getting them aboard Graymalkin. Inside, X-Force is looking around the ship for weapons and resources. Suddenly, there is a security breach and the team learns quickly that it is SHIELD. They confront them and take each of them out. They try to get what they can before reinforcements arrive. They turn to find that War Machine already is there... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * - * * * Antagonists: * * * Several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * , Vanessa's roommate * Unnamed Australians * Several doctors - Locations: * * * ** *** ** *** ** Vehicles: * * * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/07/2010 }}